Run & don't look back
by LifeError
Summary: Skye meets the gang heading into Cali, will they except her & her companion?
1. Run

**Hi! So this is LifeError, & it's my first story (Haha, make fun if you wish) I do not own anything, & never will. All I own is Brooksville, Florida's information. Thanks for reading, & Please review(:**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Oh why is this happening to me? _I asked myself as I was running, my bow & arrow on my shoulder by the strap. Yes you heard right a bow & arrow. Not very common in zombieland I know, but hey it was the only thing I had when I left my house in Brooksville, Florida. Well I'm still in Brooksville but on my way out, with out a car. I couldn't use my moms car as it was to small, & my dads truck was no where to be found. Suddenly I heard a scraping noise behind me and my eyes squinted into a glare, I gripped the bow & arrow, and spun around, stopping dead in my tracts. My blonde hair fell over my right eye & I aimed the bow & arrow at what had just made the noise. All I saw was a dog.

"**Shi-**" I started to say before a zombie jumped out at me, my hand wrapped around the wire, as I settled the arrow to be shot at the zombie's head. I pulled the wire back, & let the arrow fly into the zombie's skull. It fell to the ground, dead.

The dog whimpered & came padding over to me, I looked down at it's white fur that was matted with filth, & blood. I shuddered, & leaned down to take a better look at it. I glanced under it's stomach, it was a female. _Why does this keep happening? Well, Skye it's Zombieland what do you expect? _I asked myself, with a sigh. I patted the dogs head before standing straight again. My eyes scanned the area, & than back at the dog. Could I take care of this animal? I guess it's better than traveling alone.

A blood gurgling growl came from behind, & I froze. My instincts kicked in, & I loaded another arrow onto the wire & spun around, I raised the bow quickly and pulled the wire back. The women came running at me, her leg dragging behind her, her clothes tore & covered with blood & filth. I shuddered & glared at her, the growl coming again from her as she got closer. I finally let the arrow fly, & it landed in the center of her skull. _2 for Skye, 0 for the blood sucking zombies_ I let out a laugh as I went to retrieve my arrows from the 2 zombies. I placed my foot on her chest as I tugged at the arrow, it finally coming out. I slipped it back into the sheath, & than went to the second zombie – which was a male. I did the same thing, slipping the arrow into the sheath next to the one that I had just slipped into it.

My head snapped around, seeing the dog whimpering in a corner in the alley. I patted my thigh & it came running. "**Come on girl.. I guess I'll name you Brook as it's where I found you..**" As I said the name I was running, the little dog following quickly behind. Her legs outstretched running after me as I was trying to run faster. I had to leave Brooksville behind, I had to. There was to much pain here, to see everyone I once cared & loved turn into the blood hungry zombies that I was now running around killing. There was something that I was missing, where would I go? Without a car & all there was not really many places I could travel to, on foot that is.

"**Come on girl. We got to run fast.**" I mumbled to the jack russel, Brook. I smiled slightly, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Suddenly a zombie swerved in front of me, almost knocking into me. I didn't have enough time to pull my bow so I reached out, falling. My hands wrapped around it's neck & I twisted, falling on my back on the filthy side walk. The breaking sound I wanted to hear came from the zombies neck & it fell limp in my arms. I rolled it off of me & stood, Brook looking at me like I was crazy. All I did was shrug, grab my bow that had fallen from my shoulder, & start running again.

Brook barked & ran in front of me, I swallowed hard, worrying that a zombie might pop out at any time & take her off guard. Well, I forgot one tiny detail. Only human meat was acceptable to zombies, animals survived, & probably would until the world ended. Honestly, in my dictionary that is, the world has already ended, the planet just needs to crumble into tiny pieces now to really say it has ended, _completely._ I shook my head & ran after her, my foot steps echoing silently in the now – but not for long – Brooksville.


	2. Animals Are In trouble

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I do not own anything from zombieland, but Brooksville's information. Please review(:**_

I was running, & running, my companion at my side. Brook looked up at me, her dark brown eyes staring into my icy blue ones. She let out a whimper, & I stopped as she did. She barked, & circled my legs. I giggled slightly, before looking around, I was at the outskirts of Brooksville, & surprisingly everything was quiet. My eyes looked up at the sky, dark was falling & I needed a place to rest. But where? I sighed, & started walking towards a big, light blue, house. Brook glanced up at me before looking to the house. My foot steps echoed on the cement, as I got to the stairs, I pulled my bow & loaded it. Suddenly I kicked the door in, & was met by 3 zombies, I killed one with a bash of my fist to the head, one with a arrow, & Brook helped me with the 3rd. Honestly this dog is probably been the best thing that has happen to me since zombieland had started.

The house was old, but it still had furniture so hey, it was somewhere to sleep instead of outside, or on the floor. The house was wrecked though, probably from the zombies, or the person who had an encounter with one & was mauled to death. At that thought, it made me shudder. It was always a mystery to wonder how that person had been mauled, even though I probably didn't want to know. It really was a mystery though, & it always kept my mind going, even when I didn't want to think about that. But hey, this is zombieland, you have to maintain your saneness as best as you can, or you will definitely be mauled by zombies, or you would just go out on a killing rampage that you know you couldn't win. & that you would be the zombies next meal. That made me shudder even more. I didn't want to die. Not now. Not this far along.

Brook barked & ran to the couch, she jumped up & laid there, staring at me. I smiled slightly, as I threw the zombies' body's out the door. I than shut it, locked it, & dragged a table over. Maybe this would keep them out, just maybe. But it was very unlikely. I sighed, sitting next to Brook on the couch. Who could have survived this? Obviously I was the only _known _survivor in Brooksville, Florida. & honestly that was okay to me. Even though I know I will probably never, ever, talk to another human being again, but I got Brook to keep me in my saneness zone. & that's okay with me, at least I have a companion when pretty much everyone else is just a zombie living off the people that are still living, well is there any still living other than me & Brook? _Okay Skye shut up, you don't need to think that. There probably is a person out there, somewhere in zombieland._ I reminded myself, but I shook my head, stroking Brooks head. Who am I trying to kid? There is no survivors, at least that I know of anyway.

"**Come on girl, lets try to find something to eat. I'm starving, & I'm sure you are too.**" I told Brook, her head snapped up & she ran to the kitchen. I followed quickly.

I opened up every cabinet, trying to find food. I eventually found a can of green beans, & some canned dog food. Obviously the person who had lived here before, had a dog. But wait, where was the dog? I found a bowl, dismissing the thought about the dog. I poured the green beans in it & put it on the stove, cooking them. I opened the can of dog food & cringed at how it smelled. Honestly it rank like my brothers gym socks. Maybe that thought shouldn't have come up, tears slipped out of my eyes as I laid the can down for Brook. She looked at me, & than started to eat. I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve, seeing the green beans were done. I took it off the stove, found a fork, sat down on the counter, & started eating. Hopefully there was hope here, including food. But you never know if something was going to happen. I knew I would have to move soon, but it would be okay to stay here for the night, gather the food & than leave. It was that simple.

I finished finally, as Brook was whimpering at my feet. I looked down at her, & sighed. I jumped off the counter, picking up her can, I put my bowl in the sink, & threw her can away. "**I know girl.. It feels good to get something on your stomach, right?**" I asked her, with a slight smile.

She seemed to nod, but then her ears went up, & let a small growl come out. Then I heard it. Nails scraping the hardwood floors. I dove for my bow in the living room, Brook scampering after me. That's when I saw it. It was the dog, & it was infected. It's eyes were red, & drool was coming from it's mouth. I ordered Brook to stay back, as I loaded my bow. I cursed under my breath as it lunged for me. I pulled back the wire & let an arrow go, but it missed going into the wall next to it. I cursed again, it finally tackling me to the ground. It's drool, & blood mouth right over my head. I pushed back on it's chest, & it snapped in my face. I bit my lip, tasting blood, but I didn't care. I pushed harder & harder, finally getting my hands around it's neck. The doberman kept wrestling me, as I twisted it's neck hearing a snap. The dog fell limp on top of me, & I pushed it off. Now, where in the hell did that come from? Are the zombies now turning to animals, because human meat is becoming scarce? Brook was looking at me, a wild look in her eyes, along with fear.

"**Don't worry girl. No one will bite you. This animal wasn't bit, it was feeding off of the dead corpse, & it obviously ate enough to infect it. I don't think we'll have a problem..**" I was babbling now, trying to get her to understand I wouldn't let anything happen to her, I love this dog. With all my heart. & I would guard it with my life.

"**Come on girl.. Lets go lay down, well check the house for any more visitors that we don't want here..**" I trailed off, grabbing my bow & the arrow that had been shot into the wall. I was cursing at myself inside for missing, & almost be turned into a dog's meal.

We walked through the house, checking to make sure everything was safe, & well no one was here. Well, someone was down stairs, but it was a kids body, & it was completely dead, this had been where the dog had been infected. Because everything was gone except the bones, & the hair, & some other stuff. I closed the bedroom door that was upstairs, & that was the room that Brook & I would be staying in for the night. A sigh escaped my lips, as I laid beside Brook. She was curled up next to me, & I stroked her fur. She had already fallen asleep, but I couldn't. My mind was on the animal that I had killed because it was infected. Now that I know animals are becoming infected, I worry about Brook. If I wasn't able to protect her, & she got mauled & turned into a zombie dog. I don't know what I would do. I'd go insane, kill myself, or give myself up to the zombies. Which was possible, because I have thought about this, but now that I have Brook it's not even possible. I closed my eyes, falling asleep finally. The last thought I thought before I fell completely asleep was, I love you Brook, & I will protect you with my life.


End file.
